Blaze Proto
"My name is Blaze, and I am a princess from the Sol Dimension! I won't let anyone hurt the people I care about, so you'll have to go through me!" l 'Blaze Proto '(ブレイズプロト, Bureizupuroto) is a reoccuring character in the Sonikku! anime and manga series. She's the princess of the Sol Dimension, and the alternate reality version of Sonikku Yujinaka. As her name should suggest, she is able to manipulate fire in any way she pleases, often used as a fighting weapon. Along with being a princess, she is the self appointed guardian of the Sol Emeralds. She is normally calm and collected, but has a tendency to hide her true emotions. Inside, she's pretty shy and anti-social, a consquense of her strict displine, However, after spending time with Sonikku, due to the Dimensional Merge, she became more trusting to people and her friends, and learned how to make friends. Appearance Blaze is a lilac-furred, anthropomorphic cat with gold eyes. Her muzzle is white, her inner ears are peach colored and the tip of her tail dark purple. She wears a long purple flared mantle-like coat of sorts with a gold collar and white tights; the cuffs are fuzzy and white. She has plumes of "hair" done up in a high ponytail with dark purple tips. Her outfit is generally accented in pinks and reds, including her high heeled shoes, hairband, coat trim, and a small gem on her forehead. Overall, her appearance is a lot like Sonic's due to the them being dimensional counterparts. Personality Being a princess, Blaze shows traits of a member of royality. She has a normally calm, and solemn demeanor to her, often being one of the more level-headed members of Team Sonic. She often has an elegant personality, showing it through her flawless body movements, and ballerina-like fighting style. Due to her upbringing, Blaze is very well mannered, and has a stoic air around her, most shown when this formal characteristic reflecting upon her peers. She also speaks in a polite, and lady-like tone, even when in situations where it's unneeded. However, as this can be also due to her being the alternate version of Sonic, Blaze is very down-to-earth, often disliking when others call her "Princess". While Blaze gives the impression that she keeps her emotions in check, she is inwardly highly emotional. She possesses a fiery temper, and when she loses her composure she is quite frightening, aggressive, harsh, and prone to making bad decisions. She is similarly very serious about her position as princess and guardian of the Sol Emeralds, initially suspecting anyone even looking at them the wrong way. Also, when dealing with enemies, she never holds back her strength and is not above the idea of using lethal force.18 She is usually highly disciplined and focused, never allowing herself to lose control, and can be quite stubborn and impatient once she has put her mind to something. Her intensive demeanor however, is motivated by her own genuine concern for others' safety. In truth, Blaze has a kind heart, and always stands up for those who cannot stand up for themselves.15 Because of her own self-imposed strict discipline though, she is often tense and frequently suffers from great self-pressure. Initially, she held a personal dislike of her pyrokinesis because it left her to bear her responsibilities alone and it made other children tease her for her inability to control it,11 which made her view her flames as a curse. She later learns to accept them from Sonic's advice and came to see them as a blessing. Because of her past and devotion to her duty, Blaze developed a habit of being self-reliant, which led her to building up walls between her and other people. This made her anti-social, withdrawn and shy. As a result, she would bottle up her secret feelings, leaving herself in an inner turmoil. She also lacks in social skills and has a hard time opening up and talking to people. She was also initially wary and curt towards strangers and frequently rejected offers to help, even becoming defensive and angry. This attitude also made her somewhat selfish as she berated Sonic's offers to help and eventually ended up fighting him. After interacting with Sonic, Cream and their friends, Blaze developed much more socially, making her more amiable, friendly and gentle towards others. She also came to understand the true meaning of friendship, making her willing to trust and accept help from others. While she still prefers handling things on her own and remains somewhat reclusive, she will accept her friends' help and is genuine grateful for their aid. Recently, she is seemingly much more sociable, participating in Sonic's birthday party simply for the sake of friendship and is much quicker to open up and relax in front of her friends. Blaze is very honest and almost blunt when dealing with annoyances such as Marine, even outright telling her that she is a nuisance. She also had a tendency of judging others poorly in Sonic Rush, making her seem somewhat overconfident and arrogant. Blaze suffers from acrophobia19 and just the sight of heights makes her terrified, nervous and uncomfortable as seen in Sky Babylon. However, she is not much for admitting her fear and will try to hide it. She also tends to have a sense of jealousy, often when she's near other female characters with more endowed chests. History It's unknown what happened before the event, however, when Blaze was a child, she was put into the Sol family's royal line. Being given her mother's curse of the flames, Blaze was responsible for the death of her father when she was born, due to the law of Equal Exchange. Powers and Abilites Forms Burning Blaze A form Blaze takes when she goes through Chaos Metamorphisis through the Sol Emeralds, although it has been shown that she is able to take this from through Sonikku's "Energy Share". This form causes Blaze to become a more pink-reddish tint, and her abilites increase, as well as her power level. She is able to move at high speeds, but not as fast as Sonikku's. Her fire abilites become very strong, and she is able to turn a foe into ashes in a second. However, she has to be careful, as with the Super State, Blaze losses a lot of energy in this form. Most dangerously, however, is if she uses too much of her fire power at a moment, she has the risk of causing her to drain her own life force, to the point where she'll burn herself away. Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sol Dimension Category:Cat Category:Beastkin Category:Fire